


Payment

by Angelchexmex, jayswing96, Salllzy



Series: Olympian Sex Diaries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswing96/pseuds/jayswing96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dionysus’s fingers gripped his chin; green eyes looked into violet ones. There was confusion in those green eyes, Dionysus mentally smirked. Gods always got what they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Don’t own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson! No money is made off this story.
> 
> Authors note-Seriously welcome to the series known as the Olympian sex diaries, I hope you enjoy!

 

Ink black hair swayed in the breeze, the smell of strawberries lingered in the air. Soft red lips were pulled into a smile as hands gently ran across each strawberry plant, he stopped when he felt something thick a heavy curl around his wrist, he gasped and jumped slightly, a blush spread over his cheeks as he noticed the vines crawling further around his wrists. He could move as a voice drawled from behind him.

“What do you think you are doing, hmm?”

The vines pulled tightly on his skin as he was turned around, vines wrapped around his ankles keeping him in place. He couldn’t move even if he had wanted to, Dionysus was a God that was very hard to lose, once the God had you in his sights then there was nothing stopping him. Red lips pulled into a soft smile; eyes twinkled as they looked up at the sky.

“It’s the best place to view the stars Dionysus, you know that.”

Dionysus hummed and shook his head, a gasp left the red lips as he was pulled forwards and was in front of Dionysus.

“I have told you, time and time again. You need my permission to enter here.”

Dionysus’s fingers gripped his chin; green eyes looked into violet ones. There was confusion in those green eyes, Dionysus mentally smirked. Gods always got what they wanted.

“What do you mean? You have never had a problem with me viewing the stars from here before.”

Dionysus tutted, he looked into green eyes and felt arousal run through his blood.

“Ah, but you knew that I would ask for payment. You agreed on it, little gem. So long as I allowed you to view the stars, I could claim you.”

The grip on his chin tightened, that was the deal that they had struck and there was no going back from it, he had known that. He could feel Dionysus eyes boring into his very soul, he nodded his head. Dionysus wouldn’t let him go, he knew that. What he didn’t expect was to be lifted up and crushed to the solid muscle that was hidden underneath the tiger shirt; with a click of his fingers Dionysus had them in his bedroom.

“Now then Harry show me what you have got.”

There was a demand to that; Harry felt a blush come to his cheeks becoming a deep red as he nodded his head. Dionysus had control they both knew that, vines wrapped all around him spreading his legs apart, making sure that he couldn’t deny Dionysus any access. Dionysus pulled out a toy from his collection, being a God had it perks and one of them was a very large sex toy collection, courtesy of Hephaestus. However Dionysus wasn’t cruel, he knew that Harry would need preparing; he snapped his fingers as the vines reseeded but only for his arms.

“Prepare yourself.”

Harry blushed and Dionysus threw lube at him, Harry caught it. He lubed up a single finger and inserted it into himself; he had done this a couple of times but not for something like this. After a few more seconds Harry pushed a second finger inside of him and began to thrust it in and out of himself, he whimpered as his fingers brushed over his prostrate. Dionysus stood up and grinned carefully retrieving the items he was going to use, Dionysus wrapped his hand around the weeping erection he placed the cock ring on. Harry whimpered as Dionysus looked at him.

“Ah, ah! Can’t have you coming to soon.”

A pained whine was his answer, Dionysus grinned as he pulled Harry’s fingers from his hole, Harry whimpered at the loss. Dionysus smirked before pressing the dildo into Harry’s hole.

“Ready?”

The vines pulled Harry’s legs further apart, and the wrapped themselves back around his arms. Dionysus slowly pushed it into Harry, watching as his hole was stretched slowly but surely. He watched as Harry arched and moaned at the pleasured pain he was receiving, a gleam entered Dionysus’s eyes so Harry liked a little bit of pain? Dionysus waited for a few seconds before turning it on.  Harry arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream before it could even pass his lips a vine had made its way into his mouth, and Dionysus hummed.

“Did you know I that I can almost feel everything that my vines feel?”

Harry shook his head as the vine in his mouth moved in and out, Harry nearly gagged as he felt it hit the back of his throat. The vines left his mouth and Harry gasped for breath he felt a hand grabbing the back of his neck. The grip was slightly painful but Harry found that he enjoyed it slightly the next second he was pulled into a hot kiss. Dionysus deeply growled in approval, shoving his tongue into the willingly opened mouth, he bit down on the bottom lip. Harry gave a small whimper as he felt Dionysus bite his bottom lip, a large hand began trailing down his body Dionysus came to a pert nipple and twisted it harshly. Harry mewled and looked at Dionysus with wide pleading eyes.

“Please!”

Dionysus gave a throaty chuckle and looked at Harry who was panting, the toy vibrating inside of him. A thin layer of sweat covered his entire body.

“Please what?”

Harry moaned as Dionysus moved the toy, he nearly screamed as Dionysus held it against his prostate for several minutes. Dionysus removed the toy from Harry’s prostate as Harry panted.

“Zeus damn you! Why won't you fuck me?”

Dionysus gave a dry chuckle and looked at Harry before snapping his fingers, the vines slightly moved and it gave Dionysus some room to move Harry’s legs. He grabbed hold of Harry’s left leg and placed it on his shoulder.

“Careful what you ask for.”

Dionysus lifted Harry’s hips and entered the tight heat, Harry whimpered as Dionysus continued to push more and more of his hardness into the welcoming tightness. Dionysus waits a few minutes before he pulls nearly all the way out and slams back in, Harry pulled on his bindings but the vines wouldn't move or budge. Dionysus’s hardness brushed against Harry’s prostate causing the younger man to see stars, Dionysus gives a vicious grin and begins aiming for Harry’s prostate with each and every thrust.  Dionysus looked down into those wide green eyes, pupils blown wide with lust as he growls.

“Who do you belong to?”

Harry almost snapped his back in half as he arched his back, Dionysus had gave a very vicious thrust to his abused prostate. Dionysus’s pace was getting harder and more violent as he kept thrusting into Harry, never giving his younger love any time to breath.

“WHO?”

Harry choked back a scream, he looked at those purple eyes. Fire danced in them as he whimpered.

“You.”

Dionysus gave a grunt and removed the cock ring, he gave a final vicious thrust to Harry’s prostate, Harry’s vision turned white as he came long ribbons of pearly white come decorated his chest. Dionysus held back the urge to come as the channel tightened around him, the grip that was around his hardness was almost vice like, after a few more thrusts he came deep within Harry. Dionysus rolled off Harry and looked at him, his ankles and wrists were already starting to bruise. He winced slightly but then looked at his younger lover and felt a smile pull at his lips, Harry was out cold and most likely wouldn't awake for sometime. Dionysus pulled the cover over the both of them as sleep finally claimed him as well.


End file.
